


Right-click, Save As...

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Swap, Blow Jobs, DILF Eren, Drabble, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Levi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while browsing his favorite blog, levi finds a picture of eren...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right-click, Save As...

**Author's Note:**

> so i joined in the DILF eren craze over on tumblr, and this is my humble offering. DILF eren is in his 30s, and is the father of levi's best friend, isabel magnolia jaeger. ever since he hit puberty, levi's been lusting after eren, even though he knows it's wrong. he doesn't care. 
> 
> in this particular ficlet, he's 16. it's all fantasy, but i've tagged it underage just in case.

It had happened completely by chance.

One day, while scrolling through his favorite blog dedicated to hot, older men—he had a bit of a _type_ —Levi found himself doing a literal double take. There, in all his toned glory was the object of his wet dreams (and coincidentally, his best friend’s dad).

Eren Goddamn Jaeger.

In the photo, Eren was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, wearing only a tight-fitting thong-style swimsuit. Eren wasn’t looking at the mirror, but rather his phone as he had taken the selfie and Levi actually liked the aloof expression the man had because of this.

His heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks begin to heat, a warm sensation pooling in his belly. His chest felt airy, fluttery and he caught himself worrying his lower lip with his teeth. He didn’t care that he was staring. How could he help himself?

His eyes trailed over the image several times, taking in the gloriously tanned skin, even in the crappy lighting of his bathroom. He gazed at the strong cords of muscle that led from his neck to his shoulders. He let his eyes roam over Eren’s pecs as he absently licked his lips and the idle thought of _I wonder how Eren would react if I sucked on his nipples_ passed through his mind.

That made his burgeoning erection twitch against his pants.

He appreciated the rest of the photo, the toned V and the light trail of hair that led his eyes right to that tight swimsuit that was doing fuck all to hide Eren’s cock—it was outlined clearly and Levi was practically salivating at the sight. Levi imagined licking his way from Eren’s chest, teasing and licking his nipples then down, down to dip his tongue playfully into his navel and then kiss his way along that trail of hair. He imagined himself looking up at Eren, their eyes meeting and seeing lustful fire burning in those beautiful eyes.

He imagined Eren telling him to get on with it, his voice low with desire and of course he’d comply. He’d tug that snug-fitting swimsuit down to reveal that no-doubt beautiful, fat cock for him.

Levi swallowed thickly, his hand reaching into his sweatpants. His fingers wrapped around his engorged cock and he began stroking himself lightly as he continued to imagine himself giving Eren head. He hooked one leg over the armrest of the chair he was sitting in, pushing the elastic of his pants down to free himself.

He wrapped his fingers loosely at first, pumping his cock with gentle, teasing movements. A low groan slipped out from between his lips. Levi closed his eyes as he continued to fantasize about sucking Eren’s dick while he tugged on his erection with gradually faster motions. It’d probably be long enough to make him gag slightly, he thought. He’d have to make sure he worked on his gag reflex.

His hips jerked, fingers tightening each time he pulled towards the head, smearing pre-come as they went. Eren’s name was whispered harshly when a particularly strong shiver went through him. He imagined Eren fucking his mouth, hands gripping his head as he shoved his cock repeatedly into Levi’s slack mouth. He imagined Eren fucking his throat raw, losing himself in the sensations. He hoped that he could see Eren completely undone by his actions someday, hear him say the filthy, debauched shit Levi could only imagine.

_Your mouth looks even prettier with my cock jammed inside it, Levi._

He could almost hear it perfectly in Eren’s voice, down to the inflection. He shuddered, thrusting faster and faster into his fist. Fuck, he was so close… _so fucking close_. Levi panted Eren’s name over and over, with soft pleas interspersed, begging to reach orgasm. Heat was coiling at the base of his cock, his balls tightening slightly.

_Just a bit more…_

Levi managed to stifle the cry that escaped him as he came so that it sounded more like a gasp as thick, sticky liquid erupted and dribbled down his fingers. His heart was pounding, and he could hear blood rushing in his ears as he went boneless for a few moments, basking in the warm feeling that washed over him.

After he came down from his orgasm, he right-clicked and saved the image. He knew he’d be using it again.


End file.
